


Nightingale During Christmas

by Snehvide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Injections, Pneumonia, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Seizures, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snehvide/pseuds/Snehvide
Summary: Dean abbandonò l’angolo su cui poco prima, felice come un bambino, aveva sgranocchiato popcorn.Sul televisore, Kevin McCallister aveva appena posato la tarantola di suo fratello sul volto di Marv, e la sensazione che Sam ebbe nel sentire la mano tiepida di Dean avvicinarsi alla sua fronte e posarsi lenta su di essa, non differì poi così tanto.Chiuse gli occhi, e lasciò che Marv urlasse un po’ anche per lui.Perché piuttosto che arrendersi, avrebbe preferito la morte.“Cristo, stai bruciando.”__WARNING: TRIPUDIO di Hurt/Comfort (Sick!Sam/Caring!Dean) dettagli poco carini.





	1. prima parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrchideaFantasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchideaFantasma/gifts).



Nightmare during Christmas

\- prima parte -

  
  
Piuttosto che arrendersi, Sam Winchester avrebbe preferito la morte.  
  
Era dal 1991 che non trascorrevano un Natale senza le viscere di qualche creatura disgustosa tra le mani, o senza cercare un modo per riportare uno dei due indietro dall’oltretomba, o senza sentirsi smorzare l’entusiasmo dal peso del destino dell’umanità sulle proprie spalle.   
Andava festeggiato. Vi erano tutte le ragioni del mondo per farlo.

E lo aveva capito già da qualche giorno, quanto Dean ci tenesse a farlo _come si deve_ \- che nel suo caso, corrispondeva al modo più _imbarazzantemente_ classico di festeggiare il Natale: le dimensioni di quel tacchino surgelato ficcato nel freezer dopo una serie di cazzotti, erano a dir poco spaventose;  e l’abete che già da un po’ era apparso nel bunker come un ospite silenzioso capace di far arrossire le guance del maggiore dei Winchester ogni volta che lo incrociava in sua presenza, beh...spiegava più di quanto il fugace sguardo di Dean potesse fare.   
Sorprendere suo fratello nel reparto ‘ _decorazioni per la casa_ ’ anzichè quello delle riviste e giornali (di che genere, non era difficile intuirlo), intento a decidere se acquistare un puntale blu o rosso, non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo più di tanto.  
  
E in fondo, gli stava bene.    
  
Per questo, piuttosto che arrendersi, Sam avrebbe preferito la morte.  
Quella per overdose, in questo caso.

Aveva iniziato tre giorni prima a mandare giù cocktail antinfluenzali. Risultati garantiti in un’ora, diceva lo slogan sulla confezione, per questo era speranzoso; ci aveva creduto. Una compressa prima di mettersi a letto sembrava più che sufficiente. Ne aumentò la dose il giorno successivo, senza sapere che li avrebbe portati a tre la mattina seguente.

  
Quello che stava bevendo rannicchiato su sé stesso tra i sedili vuoti dell’impala quel giorno, era il terzo cocktail antinfluenzale che mandava giù nel giro di cinque ore.

Arricciò la punta del naso screpolata, starnutì. Una, due, tre volte.   
Poi sopraggiunse la tosse, una di quelle sconquassanti che sembrano voler far fuoriuscire un alieno dalla propria casa toracica. Ma non era niente di che, aveva continuato a ripetere a sé stesso come una nenia stanca,  stringendosi nelle spalle infreddolite che si era autoimposto di non riconoscere come tali.   
  
Affilò lo sguardo, scorse attraverso il parabrezza appannato la figura di suo fratello avvicinarsi con i movimenti rarefatti di un fantasma.  Il gelo esterno sembrò conficcarsi nelle sue ossa quando, quasi come uno sgarbo nei suoi confronti, aprì la portiera dell’auto ed entrò.

“Fanculo, le ghirlande migliori le hanno già finite. Era rimasta solo questa!” Disse battendo le mani sulle proprie spalle e scrollandosi la neve di dosso.   
  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, si schiarì la voce. “Sul serio?”

“Andiamo, esiste di meglio, ma non è così male. C’è anche una renna al centro. Ti sono sempre piaciute le renne, no? Erano il tuo pezzo forte alle recite scolastiche!”  
  
“Non mi piacciono le renne, Dean. Ho sempre odiato le renne.”  
  
Dean scosse la testa, girò la chiave dell’auto.  “Ecco perché non possiamo mai avere cose carine con te, Sam...”Ingranò la marcia. “Ad ogni modo, ormai è andata. Quest’anno avremo un Natale come si deve, e non me lo farò rovinare dal Grinch che risiede in te!”  
  
Sam tirò su con il naso, si schiarì la voce. “Festeggiarlo come si deve prevede anche queste?” Chiudendole  tra il pollice e l’indice, estrasse dalla busta che il fratello sistemò al suo fianco una serie di riviste erotiche.

“...davano in omaggio i DVD di _Home Alone_ e _Home Alone 2_ con esse _,_ li trovi in fondo alla busta.” Fece spallucce, con un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato.  
Sam scosse la testa con aria di finta sconfitta.

 

-

 

“Stai bene?”

E a quel punto, Sam riconobbe che solo un idiota lo avrebbe pensato.   
E solo un idiota avrebbe continuato a far finta che fosse così.

Gettò giù con un bicchiere d’acqua l’ennesima pillola, la stessa dei ‘ _risultati garantiti in un’ora’_ con cui si era preso in giro per tutta quella settimana di merda, e che, a parte un momentaneo sollievo dai dolori (anziché da un autotreno, con quella pillola le sue ossa sembravano essere schiacciate _solo_ da un pulmino volkswagen) i suoi risultati continuavano ad essere del tutto discutibili.

Kevin McCallister aveva appena fatto cascare un ferro da stiro in faccia a Marv, e a Sam sembrò l’unico che in quel momento potesse capire esattamente come si sentisse, la trasposizione perfetta della sua condizione.   
  
“Sto bene,” Ma l’implacabile tosse che sino ad allora, come una censura, aveva coperto tre quarti dei dialoghi del film, suggeriva altro. “Mi è andata della saliva di traverso,”  
  
“Un po’ troppo di traverso, direi. Non sputarli quei polmoni, Sam. Ti serviranno ancora per un altro paio di anni...”  
  
Sam fece spallucce, si strinse sul suo angolo di divano, quello più distante da suo fratello, prima di tirare i lembi del plaid intorno a sé e  riprendere a tossire.  
  
“Mi spiace, alza pure il volume se vuoi.”

“Sei sicuro di stare bene? Hai davvero un aspetto orribile...”  
  
“Devo aver preso freddo in questi giorni, che vuoi che ti dica...”  
  
“E questo è già diverso dal ‘ _mi è andata della saliva di traverso’_...”   
  


Vi era del rimprovero in quella voce grave, Sam ne era consapevole. Sospirò.  
  
Dean abbandonò l’angolo su cui poco prima, felice come un bambino, aveva sgranocchiato popcorn.  
Sul televisore, Kevin McCallister aveva appena posato la tarantola di suo fratello sul volto di Marv, e la sensazione che Sam ebbe nel sentire la mano tiepida di Dean avvicinarsi alla sua fronte e posarsi lenta su di essa, non differì poi così tanto.   
Chiuse gli occhi, e lasciò che Marv urlasse un po’ anche per lui.

Perché piuttosto che arrendersi, avrebbe preferito la morte.  
  
“Cristo, stai bruciando.”

“Non è niente.” Scosse la testa infastidito, ma la mano di Dean rimase lì.  
  
“Come fa a non essere niente se stai bruciando?!”

“Devo aver preso freddo, te l’ho già detto. Domani starò meglio.” Dal modo in cui batteva i denti però, non era molto credibile.  
  
 “Domani è Natale!”

“Non ricordo di aver mandato in vacanza il mio sistema immunitario, Dean. Starò meglio.” Tentò di abbozzare un sorriso poco convincente, le labbra prive di colore non aiutavano affatto.   
  
Con uno sguardo che la diceva lunga su quanto poco fosse rimasto impressionato da tanta seraficità, suo fratello lo osservò costernato per un altro paio di secondi, prima di far schioccare le labbra e sollevarsi in piedi. “Vado a prendere il termometro.”

“Dean, lascia stare-!”  
  
In un impeto di esasperazione e fastidio, Sam raddrizzò la schiena, scostò il plaid dalle gambe, ma fece solo la mossa di rialzarsi, prima di capire di non essere esattamente nelle condizioni di poter fare la voce grossa: il freddo gli aggredì le carni come un branco di gelidi lupi inferociti, e non ebbe da obiettare quando Dean, dall’alto della propria _salute_ , lo spinse nuovamente sul divano e lo riavvolse nella coperta, per la gioia del suo corpo sconvolto dai brividi.  
  
“Non muoverti, torno subito.”  
  
E a quel punto, ebbe la certezza che la bandiera bianca sarebbe stata presto srotolata.  
  
I banditi del rubinetto, nel frattempo, venivano arrestati.  
  
Successe qualcosa in quei dieci minuti impiegati da Dean per trovare un termometro e far ritorno, qualcosa di cui non ne ebbe la piena consapevolezza.  
  
Le pacche che gli diede sulle spalle le avvertì, ma arrivarono come ovattate, come rallentate da un ambiente acquatico, privo di gravità. Come se il mondo intorno a sé fosse passato da uno stato solido a uno liquido senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto, e tutto stesse ormai galleggiando a metà altezza, come olio.   
Anche la voce di Dean arrivava smorzata e vellutata, a stento ne riusciva a distinguere il suono dal riecheggiare di tutto il resto (anche se, in verità, non vi era nulla che riecheggiasse).   
  
“Sam? Sammy!” Non ricordava neanche di averle chiuse, le palpebre che adesso suo fratello voleva a tutti i costi convincerlo a riaprire. In un primo momento, un tentativo lo fece, ma la stanza gli apparve così luminosa, così irritante, così _calda_ che, senza troppi ripensamenti, decise di rinunciarvi. La mano di Dean gli sfiorò di nuovo la fronte (niente tarantola in questo caso – la sua mano fresca fu talmente _paradisiaca_ da strappargli un gemito di piacere) ed evidentemente, ciò che suo fratello sentì, bastò per far sì che qualsiasi speranza di una reciproca collaborazione svanisse nel vapore del suo fiato umido. La mano di Dean scivolò verso il suo petto, si fece strada tra le maglie sudaticce del numero spropositato di indumenti che aveva addosso, raggiunse la spalla attraverso il colletto, e con una sinfonia di frasucole incomprensibili sfilettate tra i denti, la fatidica bacchettina trovò finalmente posto sotto la sua ascella.

“Tieni il braccio ben stretto, Sam. Mi raccomando, stringi forte, eh? Dio...”  
  
E imprecò ancora quando, allo scadere dei tre minuti fatidici, il termometro rivelò ciò che c’era da rivelare.

Trentanove e mezzo di febbre fanno sempre una certa impressione.

  
“Se continui così, domani potremmo organizzare una grigliata direttamente sulla tua fronte.”

“Starò–-bene, domani starò bene, Dean...” Mugugnò in una nenia intervallata da tosse, tosse e ancora tosse a cui Dean non volle rispondere. Raccolse invece la confezione di pillole che faceva capolino da un angolo del divano, ne lesse svogliatamente le indicazioni sulla scatola.  
  
“Non hanno fatto alcun effetto queste, Sam? – Hey! Guardami!” Lo scosse lievemente sul costato. “Non hanno fatto effetto? Quante ne hai prese?”  
  
Ma l’unica risposta che la sua mente arroventata fu in grado di partorire, fu cenno del capo che negava in blocco qualsiasi cosa.    
  
“Okay,” Era la voce di chi non vuole soffermarsi più di tanto sul perché quelle pillole che promettevano miracoli non avessero sortito alcun effetto. “Ma dobbiamo far scendere la febbre, Sammy. E’ davvero alta- Sam? ? hey, Sam! Dove vai? Sam!”   
  
Per lo meno, in sua difesa, Sam avrebbe in futuro potuto affermare di avercela davvero messa tutta pur di trasmettere a suo fratello un po’ di quell’urgenza. Già soltanto il modo in cui era balzato seduto e aveva scansato di colpo il plaid da sé, avrebbe dovuto lanciare un chiaro, esplicativo messaggio sulla catastrofe che da lì a pochi secondi si sarebbe abbattuta su di loro, ma, evidentemente, alla forse-già-troppo-sciroccata-dal-Natale (e dall’eggnog di cui si innaffiava da giorni) mente di suo fratello, non comunicò proprio niente. Il modo disperato con cui tentò di svincolarsi dalle sue mani non fece scattare alcun campanello d’allarme in Dean, che, perplesso, continuò imperterrito a trattenerlo lì su quel divano, farneticando parole confuse.   
Per cui, quando non poté fare altro che curvare la testa in avanti, chiudersi in uno spasmo e riversare l’intero contenuto del suo stomaco sulle gambe di suo fratello, beh.  
A quel punto, qualsiasi giudice lo avrebbe sollevato da ogni responsabilità.

“Cazzo—!”   
  
L’imprecazione fu più liberatoria che realmente sentita, lo sapeva bene. Perché nonostante tutto, Dean non si mosse. E la mano che si strinse sulla sua scapola impedendogli di riversarsi sul suo stesso vomito, era la mano del Dean che aveva sempre conosciuto in momenti come questi, l’unica fonte di stabilità in un universo di stomaci spezzati e conati acidi.

“Mi dispiace,” Biascicò mortificato, prima che un nuovo conato di acidi gastrici mettesse fine alla breve tregua. “Cazzo, cazzo–!“ E ancora bile, bile e bile.

  
Sentì la mano libera di Dean scorrere tra le protuberanze della sua spina dorsale, adesso esposta in modo dolorosamente innaturale. “Rilassati e respira.” Ordinò con tono fermo, e lui, in barba a qualsiasi conato, obbedì.

Tentò di risollevarsi quando nel suo stomaco non rimase più niente da vomitare,  ma la mano di Dean sulla sua nuca lo costrinse ancora sull’incavo della propria spalla. “Aspetta un paio di secondi prima di rialzarti.” E reagì ringhiando, finse di non apprezzare le narici sature dell’odore di Dean.

  
Dean lo scollò piano da se quando il suo respiro sembrò regolarizzarsi.

“Stai meglio?”

Annuì poco convinto. La nausea era ancora tutta lì, forse amplificata dall’imbarazzo.

“Spero non ci tenessi troppo a quei pantaloni...” Disse, prima che una tosse umida e sibilante gli scuotesse nuovamente il petto. 

Solo allora Dean rivolse un’occhiata alla propria metà inferiore. Si alzò in piedi, distanziò le braccia dall’enorme macchia che lo ricopriva. Poi, un punto preciso di suo fratello, catturò la sua attenzione.  “Beh, spero non ci tenessi troppo neanche tu, ai tuoi.”  
  
E Sam fece appena in tempo a vedere come anche i suoi pantaloni fossero macchiati, prima di gettare sconsolatamente la testa all’indietro e chiudere gli occhi.  
  
“Va bene, doccia. Così forse ti si abbasserà anche la febbre.”  
  
La prospettiva bastò per scatenare una pelle d’oca al limite del dolore.

“Non ho voglia di fare una doccia adesso...”  
  
“Se pensi che ti permetta di andare in giro per il bunker conciato in questo modo, ti sbagli di grosso, Sam. Siamo completamente ricoperti di vomito!”

“Ti prego.” E il modo in cui, ad occhi chiusi, crollò rovinosamente sul divano, rese la supplica ulteriormente convincente.   
E funzionò. Perché Dean non osò continuare ad insistere.   
  
Lo abbandonò in silenzio senza aggiungere ulteriori commenti, per poi far ritorno qualche minuto dopo con degli abiti puliti addosso.

“Okay, togliamo via questi.” Le mani di suo fratello sulla sua cintura lo risvegliarono con un sussulto dallo stato di letargia in cui era nuovamente piombato. Sbatté più volte le palpebre, confuso incontrò lo sguardo del fratello, che capì.  
  
“Almeno una pulita vogliamo darcela, sì o no?”

E al silenzio offerto in risposta, Dean sfilò via i pantaloni con una tale praticità da farlo sembrare quasi un gesto quotidiano. Sam ne fu sorpreso, quasi intimorito. Chiuse gli occhi, istintivamente si irrigidì.

“Per fortuna non hai sporcato di vomito anche le mutande.”

Il palmo della mano di Dean sondò l’indumento, confermandone l’integrità. Sam si ritrasse come una lumaca sfiorata alle antenne, soffocò un gemito.

“Ricordati che non sono una delle tue ragazze...”

“L’hai detto con un filo di rammarico o sbaglio?”

Ad occhi chiusi, Sam sorrise.

Dean ripulì le sue gambe con un asciugamano umido e tiepido, e Sam, debole come un micetto, si lasciò manovrare senza alcuna resistenza.

“Sei un dannato Sasquatch.” Bisbigliò tra i denti Dean quando giunse il momento di infilarlo in un paio di pantaloni puliti.

“Ti accompagno in camera da letto, usa pure la mia.”  
  
“Perché la tua?” Le mani di Dean cinsero i suoi fianchi non appena lo vide barcollare. E niente fu più provvidenziale. Flaccide e tremolanti, le sue gambe gli parvero avere adesso la stessa consistenza della gelatina, e il meglio che riuscì a fare con esse, fu una sorta di camminata ondeggiante e incerta, completamente riversata sul lato con cui il fratello lo sorreggeva.

“E’ la più vicina al bagno.” Rispose, con la prontezza innaturale di chi ha già previsto ogni cosa, come al solito. Sam non fece altre domande. Del resto, anche scandagliando la propria memoria storica ricordo dopo ricordo, malanno dopo malanno, non sarebbe riuscito a rammentare un solo episodio in cui Dean non avesse passato la notte al suo fianco, quando ferito o malato.

  
  
“Bevi piano, o vomiterai ancora,”

Raccomandò Dean, non apprezzando l’avidità con cui aveva cominciato a bere dal bicchiere che gli aveva porto sotto al naso non appena fu sistemato sul suo letto.  
  
“Credo sia un virus.”   
  
“Oh, ma non mi dire!” Il modo in cui Sam accolse il suo sarcasmo però, non fu quello previsto da Dean. “Certo che un virus. Mi sembra evidente.”  
  
Sam sospirò. “Ti rovinerò il Natale.”   
  
“Col cazzo che lo farai, Sammy.” Sogghignò Dean, sollevandosi di scatto dall’angolo di letto su cui si era seduto.  “E’ solo un virus! Un po’ di riposo, due-tre pillole di paracetamolo, e sarai come nuovo! Garantito!”  
  
Sam tossì in risposta, Dean sollevò i lembi delle lenzuola. “Mettiti a letto adesso. Ti porterò tra poco qualcosa che ti farà stare meglio.”

  
Il graziare le lenzuola però, fu il massimo che Sam riuscì ad offrire a suo fratello, quando questo fece ritorno con delle pillole in mano.  
Con le nocche sbiancate dalla stretta con cui cingevano la ceramica del lavandino di servizio, tremante, Sam sputò il fantasma di una bile che ormai non aveva più.

Il suo stomaco irritato non aveva accettato neppure una goccia di quel bicchiere d’acqua che aveva appena bevuto, e le mani con cui suo fratello tornò a cingere la sua schiena ed accarezzarla, questa volta, servirono solo a sottolineare ulteriormente la propria sconfitta.

  
“Merda.” Dovette suonare in tutta la sua pateticità, visto il vigore con cui Dean prese a strofinare le sue spalle.

“Te lo avevo detto io di non bere in quel modo...” Sorrise, gettando quello che a Sam sembrò un salvagente a cui aggrapparsi (esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno) più che un’ammonizione, mentre con un asciugamano gli ripuliva le labbra umide e impiastrate.  
  
“Torna a letto, coraggio. Ci riproveremo tra un paio di minuti.”

Le spugnature fredde con cui Dean prese a rinfrescare la sua fronte nel frattempo, furono più convincenti.

  
Ma quel “paio di minuti” (in realtà, due ore e mezza) di attesa, non portarono in realtà alcun vantaggio.

  
“Sammy,”  
  
Perché suo fratello avesse improvvisamente sollevato la sua testa adagiandola sul suo petto come fosse un neonato, Sam smise di domandarselo quando, nel puntellare i propri gomiti sul materasso, li sentì afflosciarsi sotto il peso del proprio corpo come se, nel frattempo, qualcuno li avesse privati delle ossa.

“Sammy, hey! Sveglia!” Le smorfie di fastidio con cui reagì ai lievi colpi inferti al suo viso non dissuasero Dean dal continuare. “Sam!”   
Schiuse gli occhi lucidi quando ne ebbe abbastanza.   
  
Come una sorta di eclissi, la testa di Dean gravitava sul suo volto proiettando un cono d’ombra che lo schermava dalla luce accecante del lampadario. Perché mai aveva sentito il bisogno di accendere ogni singola luce della camera, si chiese con occhi vacui e arrossati.  
  
Strinse le palpebre umide, aggrottò le sopracciglia. Sentì il cuore di Dean pressato contro il suo orecchio raggiungere un ritmo più umano.

Provò a dar voce alle proprie proteste, ma la lingua venne imbrigliata in una sostanza vischiosa, e ciò che venne fuori, fu solo un fiato sottile, un bisbiglio che Dean non stette a sentire.   
  
“Hai la febbre a quaranta. Dobbiamo farla scendere subito o ti si friggerà il cervello.” Disse con tono severo, mentre armeggiava nervosamente con qualcosa che il suo limitato campo visivo non incluse.   
“Devi ingoiare questo.” Dean sollevò tra le dita qualcosa di prezioso e, a giudicare dai gesti lenti con cui lo accompagnò al suo cospetto, anche terribilmente precario. Qualcosa che Sam non fece però in tempo a identificare, prima che i suoi occhi tornassero a vacillare.   
  
“Hey!” Lo strattone alle spalle gli strappò un gemito a labbra chiuse, ma ottenne il risultato sperato. “Apri la bocca e ingoia, Sammy. Coraggio, manda giù.” La mano di suo fratello si spostò dalle spalle al viso, sollevò suo il mento con quella delicata premura di cui era vietato parlare.   
Le labbra riarse si contorsero al tocco metallico di ciò che si rivelò essere un cucchiaio. Sam inclinò la testa lateralmente, si lamentò ancora quando la punta della posata forzò l’accesso. “Avanti, Sam, apri!” E infine, con sommo sollievo di suo fratello, l’istinto ebbe la meglio.

“Eccolo il mio eroe!” Camuffò l’entusiasmo con il sarcasmo.

Nel giro di un nanosecondo, un’esplosione di amaro disgusto colpì ogni centimetro della sua bocca. Dean lo aveva previsto, a giudicare dal modo in cui la sua mano corse a tapparla.

“Amico, il Tylenol in polvere fa schifo, è un dato di fatto, ma devi ingoiare. Almeno una cucchiaiata d’acqua, il tuo stomaco dovrebbe essere in grado di trattenerla, no?”   
  
No. La risposta giusta, sarebbe stata no.  
  
Cinque minuti dopo, la cucchiaiata ingoiata fu interamente sul pavimento accanto al letto e Sam, quasi il suo stomaco volesse presentargli il conto di tale ingiuria, disperdeva, contorto come un gambero, le sue ultime energie in una serie di miserevoli, distruttivi conati.  
  
Bloccandolo per un fianco sul margine del letto, Dean sospirò così come sospirava ogni qualvolta avesse voluto maledire sé stesso, ma alla fine, sceglieva di non farlo.  Sam schiuse gli occhi quando l’asciugamano tornò a rimuovere ciò che gli sembrò una tonnellata di sudore e dolore dal volto, modellandolo come a volergli restituire un aspetto umano.

 Poi però, qualcosa cambiò.

 “Okay, piano B.” Disse Dean ostentando una certa decisione, e l’asciugamano, di colpo, scomparve.   
  
“Dean–” Quella supplica, pronunciata ingoiando convulsamente saliva, non servì a fermare le mani che lo andarono a privare dei suoi vestiti fradici di sudore, lo sottrassero al materasso rovente, e infine, lo trascinarono via.

 

Sam aveva quattordici anni quando il chupacabra del Minnesota a cui stavano dando la caccia da giorni lo sbatté in lago semi ghiacciato nelle foreste a nord di Duluth. In un istante, il gelo travolse le sue carni come un mostro dai mille artigli, capace di afferrare nello stesso momento ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle e strapparlo via. Qualsiasi pensiero razionale venne disintegrato prima ancora di varcare la sua mente, qualsiasi grido venne congelato dall’acqua ghiacciata che sommerse prepotente i suoi polmoni. Impiegò oltre mezz’ora (e mezza bottiglia di Jack Daniels) per di realizzare di essere stato tratto in salvo, e meno di dieci passi barcollanti e forzati, adesso, per riportarlo indietro, esattamente a quel frangente.

  
Con la testa pressata contro l’incavo della spalla di suo fratello, Sam risucchiò aria nei suoi polmoni con uno un suono talmente profondo che fece trasalire anche Dean, nonostante, con molta probabilità, suo fratello avesse già previsto una reazione simile, quando direzionò il getto della doccia contro la schiena calda.  
  
“Cristo, Sam! Buono! Va tutto bene!” L’abbraccio in cui Dean lo aveva chiuso era carico di rammarico, Sam lo percepì tutto, ma al suo corpo non bastò. Le ginocchia si piegarono su se stesse, i piedi nudi grattarono contro la parete della vasca in cui era infilato più e più volte, tentò di divincolarsi davvero come poteva, ma le braccia di Dean che lo immobilizzavano contro il suo petto erano troppo forti, e l’acqua che colpiva la sua schiena troppo gelida, e non poteva fare assolutamente niente per respingere l’assalto alle sue carni, se non affondare dolorosamente la fronte su quelle spalle, strizzare gli occhi, e cercare di tanto in tanto di ingoiare aria attraverso i denti che battevano incontrollati.  
  
  
“Non ho avuto altra scelta, Sammy. Mi dispiace.” Sentì suo fratello mormorare accanto al suo orecchio tra lo scroscio dell’acqua, e Sam espirò lentamente con uno strascico di colpi di tosse, riprese aria a grandi boccate.   
Le spalle e le guance di Dean erano bagnate esattamente quanto lo erano le sue, ma sembravano conservare ancora il calore originario. Si appiattì su di esse come a volerne rubare un po’, mentre il freddo incasinava i secondi dilatandoli in ore. 

Fu solo quando Dean fermò il getto d’acqua che di colpo, tutto sembrò riprendere dimensioni terrestri. Con entrambe le braccia adesso libere di abbracciarlo (non si preoccupò di riporre il flessibile della doccia al suo posto, lo lasciò affondare nella vasca con un ‘ _plop_ ’), Dean lo cinse, le sue azioni tradirono una certa incertezza (nulla di anormale in ciò, ma era una di quelle cose di cui né lui, né Dean, avrebbero mai parlato).

“Ancora un altro po’.” Decretò, quando le labbra che aveva pressato sulla sua fronte percepirono una temperatura che, evidentemente, non lo convinse. “Solo un altro po’,” incalzò ancora, in seguito al lamento di protesta che Sam gli offrì in risposta.   
  
“Stenditi un attimo. Solo un attimo. Dopo ti prometto che ti farò uscire.”  
  
E guidato dalle mani di Dean, Sam incassò la schiena contro la parete della vasca, si strinse nelle spalle nude, cercò senza successo di controllare i tremori, prima di trovare il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e riprendere possesso dell’ambiente circostanze. Il soffitto dalle larghe chiazze di umidità fu la prima immagine che mise a fuoco, poi spostò lo sguardo verso la figura di suo fratello inginocchiata al di la’ della vasca. Dean era zuppo d’acqua almeno quanto lo era lui, ma non sembrava farci caso. Sorrise, a quell’incrocio di sguardi. Sorrise con quel sorriso di quel Dean quindicenne di cui aveva una foto da qualche parte tra i cassetti.  
Suo fratello rimase un paio di secondi a fissarlo con il sollievo di chi ne ha passate (e pensate) tante, poi fece schioccare la lingua, gonfiò il petto, scosse lentamente la testa.

“Sei più lamentoso di una adolescente col ciclo.” Disse, mentre inzuppava una spugna e la passava dolcemente sul volto e sul collo ancora emerso, “In realtà, non è così fredda.”

L’acqua era lontana dall’essere tiepida, ma non poteva neanche considerarsi davvero gelata. Sam trasalì, e trasalì ancora.  Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma qualunque cosa avesse in mente, venne abortita da altri colpi di tosse che lo resero paonazzo, e rinunciò.

“Dovrei trascinarti da un dottore, Sam...” Aggiunse con un sospiro di sconfitta, mentre inforcava le dita tra le ciocche bagnati della sua nuca e ne massaggiava il cuoio capelluto. 

“Non farebbe nulla di diverso da ciò che stai già facendo tu, Dean...”  
Per lo meno, adesso qualcosa era riuscito a dirla. Sarà stata l’idea poco sconfinferante, ad incentivare le proprie energie.   
  
Dean sollevò un sopracciglio. “Lusingato, ma io non sono un medico. Non ufficialmente, almeno.” Recuperò dalle tasche il termometro, ne verificò l’accensione, poi lo avvicinò alle labbra di Sam.  “Apri.” 

La cieca devozione con cui obbediva a Dean in certi istanti, a volte sorprendeva anche se stesso. Reclinò la testa all’indietro contro l’orlo della vasca, chiuse nuovamente gli occhi. Altri colpi di tosse avrebbero voluto farsi strada fuori dalla sua cassa toracica, ma fece del suo meglio per trattenerli, almeno sino a quando non sentì il fatidico beep richiamare l’attenzione di suo fratello.  
  
Dean sfilò il termometro dalle sue labbra e ne esaminò il risultato in religioso silenzio. I suoi occhi poco vigili premettero muti contro la sua figura in attesa di un verdetto.

“E’ scesa un po’...” Annunciò, ma non vi era sollievo nel suo tono.  Stirò le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto, mise via in fretta il termometro, “Non abbastanza però.”  
Il fatto che fosse stato incapace di fermarsi alla prima frase, diceva già ogni cosa.    
  
“Quanto?”  
  
“Non abbastanza, ho detto.”

_Niente o poco più_ , ecco la corretta traduzione di quella frase.  Sotto lo sguardo irritato di suo fratello, Sam chiuse gli occhi, esalò un rumoroso respiro.   
Odiava questo suo modo di schermarlo dalla verità ma, soprattutto, odiava stare male.  
  
Prima che potesse replicare (no, in realtà, non vi era nulla da replicare), un braccio di Dean strisciò intorno alle sue spalle, incitandolo a sollevarsi.

“Vieni qui, asciughiamoci.”  
  
Atrofizzate dal freddo, le sue ginocchia si piegarono nella direzione opposta a quella stabilita.   
“Hey, cerca di non svenirmi addosso!” Gridò Dean indietreggiando, spinto dal peso del suo corpo contro al petto. Lo aiutò a prendere posto sulla tavoletta chiusa del wc.   
Le trame dell’accappatoio in cui Dean lo sfasciò non gli erano mai sembrate così morbide e comode.

  
“Alza il mento.” Si accorse troppo tardi delle intenzioni di quelle dita sotto al suo collo.  
  
“Dean, piantala!”    
  
Allontanò le mani dai suoi linfonodi gonfi e doloranti, scosse la testa.

“Hai proprio bisogno di un dottore, Sam. Hai due palle da bowling qui sotto.” La cacofonia di rantoli, tosse e sibili che ne seguirono, sembrò un adeguato accompagnamento musicale alla frase.  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, cercò di riguadagnare compostezza. Avrebbe voluto lanciare a Dean una nuova occhiata infastidita, ma la testa aveva preso a girare in un modo atroce, gli occhi a pizzicare, così, rinunciò. Si piegò lateralmente affondando sul costato gentilmente offerto da Dean in supporto, fece finta di dormire.

“Fossi stato al posto mio, mi avresti già caricato in auto e portato di corsa al primo ospedale.” Disse con voce calma, quasi atona,  mentre frizionava con vigore i suoi capelli nascosti sotto il cappuccio dell’accappatoio.   
  
“Non vale la pena rischiare di essere messi dentro per truffa assicurativa per un’influenza, Dean.” Le tempie avevano ripreso a battere come tamburi.

Dean piegò verso il basso gli angoli della bocca, fece spallucce.  “L’abbiamo rischiata per molto meno.”

Ma Sam sapeva che non avrebbe insistito ulteriormente, e anche se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe stato distante anni luce da ciò che gliene sarebbe importato.   
Perché d’improvviso si ritrovò sul pavimento, incapace di spiegare come ci fosse finito: la terra sotto di lui aveva preso a tremare, il soffitto divenne un’esplosione di giochi di luci e colori abbaglianti e cangianti, assolutamente privi di alcun senso ma impossibili da non guardare. E poi, Dean. Dean levitava sulla sua testa ad un certo grado di trasparenza e parlava, gridava, più correttamente -  ma le parole venivano disintegrate dal sordo martellamento che rimbombava  nelle sue orecchie, e non giungeva nient’altro che un rumore assordante. Strabuzzò gli occhi oltre la soglia del dolore, mosse le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa, chiamare aiuto, con molta probabilità. Provò a cercare i suoi arti, ma essi si muovevano come se non fossero più appartenuti a lui, e la cosa gli fece orrore.

Prima di capire cosa stesse accadendo, anche il suo cervello smise di appartenergli. E questa forse, fu la cosa più bella che poteva capitargli.

-

  
“Forse non è chiaro il concetto: se non trova un modo di mandare un fottuto elicottero entro i prossimi dieci minuti, le assicuro che avrà problemi ben più grandi del suo capo incazzato!”

Udì la frase prima ancora di abbandonare quel sonno dolce e indifeso in cui era piombato.   
Le sue ciglia si scollarono l’una dall’altra con un suono simile a quello della cartapesta accartocciata, non fu piacevole. Ma il bello doveva ancora arrivare.

“Ascolti, non ho davvero voglia di litigare, okay? Voglio soltanto che mio fratello venga portato in un fottuto ospedale! Cristo, le sto dicendo che ha avuto una crisi convulsiva due ore fa e che da allora non ha ripreso conoscenza!”  
  
Anche il suo corpo andò lentamente svegliandosi. Strinse il viso in una smorfia quando un dolore lancinante cominciò ad esplodere un po’ ovunque, si concesse delle lacrime. Dei rigagnoli d’acqua scesero obliquamente a ricamare la sua fronte, realizzò solo allora di avere un panno freddo appiccicato su di essa, e una borsa del ghiaccio poggiata dietro la nuca.   
  
“Sì, respira! L’ho già detto tre volte! Respira autonomamente! Devo forse sperare che smetta di farlo perché vi degnate di muovere il culo!?”

L’istinto di voltare la testa verso quella fonte sonora così familiare sarebbe stato più forte di qualsiasi debolezza, se non fosse stato che chiunque lo avesse sistemato lì, sul pavimento, circondato da una fortezza di cuscini che lo costringeva su di un fianco, sembrava aver fatto ogni cosa perché la fonte di quella voce fosse esattamente la prima cosa che potesse aprirsi al suo campo visivo una volta sveglio.

Dean individuò subito i suoi occhi aperti. Arrestò il suo andirivieni lungo il perimetro della stanza.   
  
“Aspetti un momento!  Un momento soltanto!” Mise via il telefono contro cui stava urlando, si precipitò sul pavimento scivolando sulle ginocchia. “Sammy! Hey-hey-hey! Sam! Stai bene? Guardami! Stai bene?”

Le mani di Dean assalirono il torpore del suo viso producendo formicolio simile a tanti aghi, gemette.  
  
“Dean-”

“Stai tranquillo, tra poco ti porterò in ospedale! Stai tranquillo, Sammy!” Riprese il telefono, lo resse con una spalla continuando a cingere il suo viso, come a voler trattenere quel briciolo di lucidità tra le dita.  “E’ ancora in linea? Pronto? Pronto!?”

Controllò il display. Ringhiò. “Ha riattaccato.”  
  
“Dean.”  
  
“Figlio di puttana, ha riattaccato!”  
  
Sopraffatto dalla stanchezza, Sam accennò appena a socchiudere gli occhi, ma la furia cieca di suo fratello infuriò di nuovo.  
  
“Non dormire, Sam! Hey! Non dormire ho detto, mi hai capito!? Sam!” Lo strattonò.    
  
“Sto bene... “ Risuonò Sam con un suono rasposo e occhi vacui. “Sto bene.” Tese un braccio come a volergli sfiorare i lineamenti tesi del viso, ma non arrivò al suo obiettivo, finendo così aggrappato alle maglie di flanella all’altezza del petto. Fu a quel punto che Dean fermò il suo moto frenetico, si concesse del tempo per respirare. Chiuse gli occhi, rilassò le spalle per distendere i muscoli. Poi chinò il volto e inspirò profondamente. “Okay.” Bisbigliò distrattamente tra se e se.   
  
“Non farlo mai più, amico. Sono vecchio per queste cose.” Il suo sorriso era talmente forzato da sembrare un ghigno. Sam riprese fiato.   
  
“C’è stata una bufera di neve, la strada per Smith Center è interrotta. Ma sai che troverò un modo per portarti in ospedale, vero? Dovesse crollare il mondo, giuro che lo farò!”

Lì per lì, Sam non capì il perché di tanta urgenza. I ricordi delle ultime ore erano frammentati in bolle di sapone che riaffioravano alla sua mente in ordine sparso, e non suggerivano niente che potesse in qualche modo giustificare l’apprensione stampata negli occhi di Dean. Fece un blando tentativo di tirarsi su spingendo sui gomiti, Dean lo trattenne.  
  
“Hey, vedi di non fare scherzi. Stai giù.” Addolcì il rimprovero rimuovendo la pezza ormai troppo calda dalla fronte. Gli faceva male tutto, adesso più che mai. La testa sembrava esplodergli, la tosse che lo colse ne ingigantì la sensazione.  “Provo a chiamarli di nuovo.”

“Non è necessario, Dean. Sto meglio.” Ed era una mezza verità. Il sonno in cui era piombato dopo la crisi gli aveva restituito una piccola parte delle energie, ma da lì al concetto di ‘ _stare meglio’_ , vi era la fossa delle Marianne.

“Ho avuto una crisi convulsiva, vero?” Ansimò, riprendendo il fiato che una nuova serie di colpi di tosse gli aveva appena sottratto.

“Da bambino ti succedeva spesso. Non dovresti avere problemi.”  Non riuscì a guardarlo in viso mentre lo diceva.  
  
“Non solo da bambino.”  Disse Sam espirando, e il modo nervoso in cui Dean deglutì fu più che sufficiente per fargli intuire come il ricordo delle volte in cui si era contorto sul pavimento della dannata panic room di Bobby durante il detox dal sangue demoniaco, o le volte in cui aveva convulsato in preda alle allucinazioni infernali, fosse già scomodamente nella mente di entrambi.

 “Ad ogni modo, devi andare in ospedale, Sam.  Come ti senti adesso?” Cambiò argomento, il suo pomo di Adamo guizzò.  
  
“Come fossi stato investito da un pianeta.” La lingua inciampò più volte in quella bocca ormai priva di saliva.  “Ho sete.”

“Certo che hai sete, sei completamente disidratato.” Passò il pollice sulle sue labbra aride, Sam ne fu infastidito. “Vuoi fare un tentativo?”  
  
Sam scosse la testa lentamente. “Vomiterò ancora.”   
  
“Non sarà la fine del mondo.” Ridacchiò Dean, decretando da solo che sì, Sam ci avrebbe riprovato. Si sollevò sulle gambe, andò a recuperare un cucchiaio, un bicchiere d’acqua, e anche un secchio – giusto per sicurezza.  
  
“Solo un goccio, questa volta.” Dean si fece largo tra i cuscini, tornò a sedersi sul pavimento. Con una salda stretta sotto le sue braccia, lo aiutò a sollevarsi adagiandone la schiena contro il proprio petto. In un altro momento, questo smanacciamento incontrollato avrebbe di certo sollevato le sue proteste, ma il suo corpo dava segni inconfutabili di quanto l’aiuto di Dean fosse indispensabile, e quindi lasciò stare.

Accolse tra le labbra il cucchiaio offerto senza ulteriori commenti, poi tirò indietro la nuca, rilassando il collo contro la spalla di suo fratello. “Ingoia piano, molto lentamente.”   
Era solo una misera quantità d’acqua, ma non gli era sembrata mai così buona.  La rimestò in bocca per un paio di secondi, prima di mandarla giù a piccoli, striminziti sorsi.   
  
“Tutto bene?”   
  
Sam annuì. E Dean cantò vittoria.  
Come un deficiente.

  
Pochi minuti dopo, il riuscire a sporgersi verso il secchio prima di poter vomitare addosso a suo fratello un’altra volta, fu l’unica cosa che attenuò il suo sgomento.   
  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, Sam. Ma non aveva abbastanza forza.  
Avrebbe voluto anche piangere, quel pizzicore dietro gli occhi era sempre più insistente e premeva perché lo lasciasse andare – ma non era sicuro che il suo corpo conservasse ancora liquidi per farlo, a quel punto.  
Così, si limitò ad accettare ciò che Dean aveva in serbo per lui, perché la sua mente, adesso un motore arroventato, non era in grado di partorire assolutamente nulla.   
  
Dopo esser stato ritrascinato a letto, Sam affondò il corpo stanco sul materasso con lo stesso abbandono di un naufrago alla deriva. Sentì Dean infilare tra le sue labbra schiuse qualcosa che non tardò a riconoscere come l’ormai familiare bacchetta del termometro, sospirò attraverso le narici, deluso.

“Tienilo sotto la lingua, come al solito.” Nella sua voce avvampava una determinazione che prima non c’era. Aprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per vedere suo fratello indossare giacca e sciarpa.  
  
“Faccio un salto a Lebanon. Hai bisogno di medicine che non abbiamo, Sam.”   
E il significato di una frase simile era cristallino anche a una mente arroventata come la sua: Lebanon, cittadina di appena duecento abitanti (cani randagi inclusi) non aveva neanche un supermarket, figuriamoci una farmacia.   
  
“E’ una pessima idea, Dean...”

Senza ascoltarlo, Dean sfilò il termometro. Ciò che vide, confermò la sua scelta.

Rinnovò la benda sulla sua fronte, diede un’ultima occhiata preoccupata.  
  
“Farò più in fretta che posso.”

L’ultimo sospiro di Sam risuonò nell’aria viziata come un singhiozzo.

 

E dire che,  sino a poco prima, piuttosto che arrendersi, Sam Winchester avrebbe preferito la morte.

 

**Fine prima parte**

 

**Note dell’autrice:**

-          **NON BETATA**. Mi scuso per eventuali errori (e orrori).

-          Questa fanfiction era, in origine, una oneshot. Ma, una volta conclusa, mi sono accorta che erano ben 12,000 parole. Così ho deciso di dividerla in due parti.  Pubblicherò il secondo e ultimo capitolo tra una settimana!

-          Nasce fondamentalmente come regalo di Natale per la mia amica Alessandra, il fatto che io l’abbia conclusa e consegnata il 27 Febbraio immagino non significhi niente. V_V *coff*coff*

-          Non aspettatevi una gran trama, perché (come immagino abbiate già capito) non ce l’ha. Vi piace l’Hurt/Comfort? Squittite di fronte a un Dean che si prende cura di un Sam malato?  Sì? Anche io. Ciao. :3333

 

-          Grazie per aver letto! Davvero! <3

 

 

 

 


	2. Nightingale during Christmas - second parte

**Nightingale during Christmas**

\- seconda parte -

  
Dean fece ritorno in un momento imprecisato del suo sonno.   
  
“Sammy...” Lo raggiunse prima la sua mano sulla spalla, poi, lentamente, anche la sua voce. “Sammy, svegliati.”  
  
E lo disse come se fosse stata una cosa facile.    
Lo sentì respirare contro il suo orecchio, quasi come se volesse e non volesse che si destasse dal suo sonno.  
In un istinto ben radicato dentro di sé, sapeva che quella cortesia sarebbe svanita nel nulla se avesse aperto gli occhi e dato segni di veglia, per cui, non lo fece.

“Sam!”   
  


Le sue labbra si arricciarono sotto le dita di Dean che per l’ennesima volta in quella notte (o era giorno, ormai?), scorsero su di esse.   
  
Una mano sulla fronte, una sulla carotide, poi ancora un’imprecazione, prima di abbandonarlo al suo destino rinunciando all’impresa.

Le assi del parquet scricchiolarono una melodia stonata sotto i passi incerti di Dean, che si susseguirono in un moto febbrile e schizofrenico andando avanti, poi indietro, poi di nuovo avanti e un’altra volta indietro, e a volte anche in diagonale, e Sam si domandò se non avesse trovato un modo strambo (ma sempre meglio dell’affogare nell’alcol, ovvio) di catalizzare la propria isteria, prima di sentire la maniglia della porta scattare e suo fratello, uscire. Tornò pochi secondi dopo, e se non fosse stato certo che in quel bunker, Dean, non avrebbe fatto accedere nessuno con così tanta leggerezza, avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di qualcun altro, tanto fu deciso e disinvolto il passo che lo portò dritto verso il suo letto.

Il privarlo di colpo delle coperte senza alcun commento al gesto, fu la vendetta più adatta al suo rifiuto di collaborare. Il corpo seminudo fremette, ma non ebbe davvero il tempo di lamentarsene, prima di sentire la mano di Dean premere sotto la sua scapola e farlo rotolare su ciò che le sue guance riconobbero come le cosce jeansate di suo fratello.

Sino a quel punto però, andava ancora tutto bene, poteva definirsi ancora nella norma, o giù di lì.  Fu solo quando sentì le dita di Dean afferrare l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama e farlo scivolare giù dai suoi fianchi inariditi che comprese che, forse, continuare a tenere gli occhi chiusi non era più una scelta fattibile.

“Dean...”

Li schiuse in due linee sottili; la linea di demarcazione tra ‘sicurezza’ e ‘pericolo’ era stata ampiamente superata, ma la mano di Dean pressata al centro delle sue scapole nude aumentò l’intensità del campanello d’allarme che prese a suonare nella sua testa.

“Hey, ti sei svegliato!” Esclamò con un tono squillante che mal celava un certo nervosismo. Sotto le guance, percepì le gambe di Dean irrigidirsi. Forse, suo fratello si era affezionato un po’ troppo all’idea di poter portare al termine ogni cosa senza la propria _‘approvazione’_.

Tentò debolmente di fare leva sui gomiti in un blando tentativo di rialzarsi, ma dentro sé, non ci credeva davvero: sapeva che qualunque cosa Dean stesse per fare, a quel punto, l’avrebbe fatta.

“Cosa stai facendo?” Chiese con un fil di voce, ma la tosse che tornò a dilaniarlo gli fece dimenticare ben presto la domanda. La mano di Dean si mosse ritmicamente tra le vertebre scosse sino a quando a poco a poco, non smise di tossire. “Tra poco starai meglio, Sammy. Promesso.” Disse. E divorando ossigeno a grandi boccate, Sam gli credette. Perché quando Dean usava quel tono, difficilmente mentiva.

Il rumore di cellophane accartocciato sfrigolò alle sue spalle con un suono sintetico, seguito dallo stridere del vetro si infrange. Ancora una volta, l’istinto di conservazione spinse le sue pupille a tentare di rincorrere i movimenti di suo fratello alle sue spalle;  ancora una volta, la mano di Dean tra le ciocche bagnate delle sue tempie, lo dissuase dal farlo.

“Rilassati, va tutto bene.” Ma _tutto_ era un’infinità di cose, e forse avrebbe fatto meglio a dire che ‘ _qualcosa’_ , andava bene, se avesse voluto dare una visione realistica della situazione. Perché in quel momento, di cose che non andavano bene, ve ne erano molte. Fin troppe, a dire il vero. E questo divenne chiaro quando sentì i polpastrelli di Dean affondare qua e la’ sulla carne della sua natica destra e poi, insoddisfatto, su quella della sinistra, alla ricerca di qualcosa nascosta tra i miliardi e miliardi di brividi che lo pervasero. Sussultò, Sam; si tirò istintivamente indietro. Delicata ma decisa, la mano di Dean planò sul suo fianco a limitarne i movimenti. “Fermo-” cantilenò,  con il tono di chi vuole nascondere una scomoda verità. “Farò in fretta, non te ne accorgerai nemmeno. Ma devi restare fermo, Sammy.”  Il che era senza dubbio un’altra delle sue esagerazioni, perché strofinò vigorosamente qualcosa di umido sull’area di suo interesse e ci mise davvero un attimo, l’odore di Bourbon, a investire le sue narici, fuori luogo più che mai.  Anticipare cosa sarebbe sopraggiunto successivamente a quello sgradevole rituale, per Sam, fu semplice quanto irrigidirsi.

  
“Cazz–” Mugugnò soffiando tra i denti quando l’ago, impietoso, penetrò le sue carni. Chiunque con un curriculum recondito di esperienze devastanti come il suo, avrebbe declassato a _‘fastidio appena percettibile’_ un dolore così banale come quello di una iniezione intramuscolare, anzi. Probabilmente non avrebbe sentito neanche il bisogno di classificarlo in qualcosa, dopo l’Inferno, e tutti i guai che ne precedettero e seguirono; non lo avrebbe considerato degno neppure di un’etichetta specifica.  
Per questo le sue gote divamparono più di quanto non avessero fatto sino ad allora, quando si accorse di non riuscire a sopprimerlo, quel piccolo gemito che voleva a tutti i costi scappare alla sua gola asciutta. Strizzò gli occhi, nascose il volto sul grembo accogliente di suo fratello. I denti affondarono sul labbro inferiore, ma la secchezza trovata su di esso gli rese tutto ancora più disgustoso. Faticò a restare fermo quando il medicinale che Dean gli spingeva dentro, cominciò a impregnare i suoi muscoli e sembrò ustionarli con un calore in apparenza maggiore a quello in cui già bruciava il suo corpo.    
“Quasi finito.” Le dita della mano di Dean con cui cingeva il suo fianco tamburellarono piano e delicate come solo il Dean _di-quella-dimensione_ (esattamente, quella chiamata _Sam-malato-e-dolorante_ ) sapeva fare, e distratto dal quel conforto, Sam liberò l’aria che tratteneva in petto, riprendendo a respirare.  
  
In pochi secondi, Dean ritrasse l’ago con un gesto secco della mano e tornò se stesso. Il che si tradusse in un: “Fai il bravo, Sammy. E’ solo una punturina!” Detto con tono fintamente canzonatorio che richiamava alla sua mente eventi simili dispersi nella memoria del tempo.  “Non appena sarai guarito, ti comprerò un mega gelato!” Scherzò ancora, massaggiando la natica offesa con il batuffolo di cotone impregnato di Bourbon. “Fatto male?”

Il grugnito che emise mentre veniva rivestito e allontanato dal suo grembo, fu l’unica espressione con cui Sam volle rispondere.

 

-

 

Sam spalancò gli occhi su una stanza invasa da un’oscurità solida e opprimente. Schiuse la bocca, annaspò come un pesce arenato, comprese di stare per annegare. 

Era come se si fosse risvegliato nel relitto di una nave sul fondo dell’oceano da così tanti anni da aver dimenticato cosa fosse l’aria e la luce, e Dio solo sapeva cosa diavolo lo avesse portato lì - mosse le braccia, poi le gambe. Nulla sembrò avere davvero il potere di contrastare quella oscurità stagnante, nulla sembrò avere il potere neppure di scalfirla.    
Cercò di recuperare aria tirando grandi sorsi di fiato, ma più lo faceva, più gli sembrava di fare il suo gioco.   
  
“Dean!”  
  
Non era neanche sicuro di averlo urlato davvero, né di averlo sentito, davvero. Non vi erano suoni in quel luogo, non vi erano segni di qualcosa ancora in vita.

Una materia invisibile, calda e familiare, si intrappolò alle sue mani e Sam si aggrappò ad essa con tutte le sue forze, temendo di perderla.

“Dannazione, Sam! Rispondimi!” Che fosse reale o meno, la voce di suo fratello sedò di colpo la sua furia cieca, così. Come se d’improvviso, morire non fosse poi così terribile.

“Sam!”                                                                                                                                                         

Servì Dean con la sua torcia a spezzare le tenebre, proprio come quella volta che Castiel aveva rotto il muro dei suoi ricordi infernali e Dean aveva portato la luce nell’eterna notte della sua mente. Le palpebre erano appiccicate tra loro da una cispa così cristallizzata da sembrare resina, e la rottura sgarbata di essa per mano di Dean, fu solo l’ennesimo dolore non preventivato della giornata, ma ne valse la pena. Nell’abbraccio in cui Dean lo strinse quando diede segni di vita (ne diede? Davvero? Forse aveva reagito più di quanto avesse percepito, a quel fascio di luce che andò a restringere le sue pupille...), Sam ritrovò gli odori di tutta la sua intera esistenza, e gli sembrò come rinascere, di ripescare il filo della propria vita.  
  
“Dio, Sammy. Abbi pietà delle mie coronarie...”  Da quanto tempo non sentiva l’intera mano di Dean aperta sulla propria nuca poi, aveva letteralmente perso il conto.

“Devi bere. E questa volta farai meglio a riuscirci, o giuro che me la pagherai cara, fratellino.”   
Non vi era cellula del suo corpo che non avrebbe ucciso per quella cucchiaiata d’acqua che Dean era, per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata, in procinto di ficcargli in bocca. Il ricordo dei fallimenti precedenti però, gli fece provare un istintivo senso di repulsione. Arricciò il naso, inclinò la testa lateralmente.

“Dai, forza. Non ti ho mica sbucherellato le chiappe per niente, Sam. L’iniezione avrà già fatto effetto, questa volta non vomiterai, fidati!” Insistette, e ci mise davvero poco a convincerlo.  
La bevve gemendo di piacere, allungò il collo inseguendo il cucchiaio quando Dean lo ritrasse, quasi a voler trattenere ancora un po’ della sua freschezza tra le labbra.

“Vacci piano, tigre. Te ne darò ancora tra dieci minuti.”

E così fu.   
  
Non ricordava di aver mai bevuto così avidamente in vita sua; ingoiò una quantità d’acqua talmente abbondante, e talmente velocemente, da non dare neanche il tempo a Dean di richiamarlo alla calma. Ne avrebbe bevuta ancora, se quest’ultimo non avesse deciso di mettere un freno dopo la terza tazza, che doveva essere solo un modo per ingoiare il Tylenol, ma finì per berla sino all’ultima goccia.  
  


“Direi che può bastare, per adesso. Il tuo stomaco starà urlando pietà, dovresti dargli tregua...”

E tossendo, Sam abbandonò le membra stanche sul materasso. Borbottò qualcosa che non comprese neanche lui, probabilmente una protesta, probabilmente l’ennesimo delirio insensato.

L’ultima cosa che sentì, fu suo fratello voltarlo su un fianco, rimboccargli le coperte, e accarezzargli la schiena in tutta la sua lunghezza, assottigliando per lui la sua percezione del mondo esterno, che divenne ben presto un punto lontano del suo universo, sino a quando, non sparì del tutto.

 

-

 

La prima cosa che colpì Sam, fu l’odore del brodo di tacchino.  
Di quelli corposi e speziati, che sanno di refettorio di scuola cattolica. Per riuscire a raggiungere anche il suo olfatto congestionato, probabilmente era così pieno di pepe da essere quasi immangiabile.

La punta del suo naso vibrò, uno starnuto gli contrasse dolorosamente l’addome.  Si voltò verso la fonte di quella fragranza un po’ nauseato, e lo vide.

Era sul comodino accanto alla abat-jour accesa, confezioni varie di medicine aperte svogliatamente, e una bacinella per gli impacchi freddi. Sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, la sua cassa toracica si sgonfiò sopprimendo dei colpi di tosse. Quegli oggetti gli infusero un profondo e inspiegabile senso di intimità: Sam si sentì protetto e al sicuro.

L’ingresso di Dean contribuì ad alimentare questa sensazione.   
Entrò in camera con passi morbidi e leggeri, schivando gli spigoli in una sorta di danza scoordinata. Temeva di urtare contro qualcosa che potesse causare troppo rumore. Immobile, Sam ne seguì tutti i movimenti come stesse osservando la danza di un’ape.   
Dean cambiò espressione ed arrossì lievemente quando si accorse di quegli occhi. Il suo sguardo saettò altrove, finse indifferenza.  
Svuotò una sacca di ghiaccio appena recuperata dal freezer dentro la bacinella con gesti fintamente distratti, poi, lo raggiunse sul letto.

“Sei sveglio”.  Disse, senza attendere che il materasso smettesse di rimbalzare sotto il colpo svogliato offerto dalle sue anche. Sam deglutì, un suono gutturale si levò dal profondo della sua gola.  
La mano di Dean sulla sua fronte aveva sempre avuto un peso e una consistenza unica nel suo genere. L’abitudine a quel tocco era nata insieme alla sua memoria storica, ed erano tante le sensazioni che sapeva generare. In genere, era disagio. Da piccolo ne rifuggiva quanto più possibile, ma la preferiva alla mano callosa e ruvida di suo padre. Perché quella di suo fratello era, invece, morbida e gentile. Ricercava la sua fronte senza forza né costrizione, semplicemente, scivolava su di essa rendendo talmente patetici i suoi finti tentativi di schivarla, che finiva per arrossire più di quanto la febbre potesse fargli fare, e il suo stomaco sfarfallava in un crescendo di dubbio e vergogna. Crescendo, al disagio si aggiunse un senso di agrodolce nostalgia. La mano di Dean era forse persino più ruvida di quella del padre, adesso. Era fastidiosa e scomoda come sempre, ma era anche tutto ciò che Sam desiderava più in certi momenti. Nelle ultime ore,  aveva sentito quel tocco così frequentemente che il fantasma del suo peso sarebbe rimasto ancora a lungo su di sé, si disse, mentre chiudeva d’istinto gli occhi al passaggio di essa tra le ciocche ancora umide, fingendosi infastidito.  
  
“Sembra che la febbre sia scesa, finalmente. Ti senti meglio?”

Stringendo il termometro tra le labbra (che faticavano a restare chiuse causa tosse), Sam annuì.   
Il bip di pochi secondi dopo lo confermò.

“Trentotto. Considerando i recenti picchi, la considero una vittoria.”  Sam acclamò il risultato concedendo alla tosse messa forzatamente in stand-by di esplodere in tutta la sua furia.  
  
“Tieni, butta giù qualcosa.”   
  
Riscosse fiato, e in quella breve tregua, sentì suo fratello raschiare il fondo della tazza con un cucchiaio.  
  
“Mi dispiace per il tuo tacchino.”   
  
Fu la prima cosa che gli venne in mente di dire di fronte alla portata fumante che Dean indicò con lo sguardo.   
E niente, faceva già ridere così.

Dean fece spallucce, “Anche così non è male.”   
  
“Di certo però non era il modo in cui pensavi di cucinarlo per il pranzo di Natale.”  Riprese a tossire.

“Che ne sai?” Sorrise Dean. “Sottovaluti la mia capacità di mangiare sano, fratello.”  
  
Fece forza sui polsi nel tentativo di rialzarsi, ritrovandosi a tremare come un fuscello. Ingenuamente, non aveva considerato quanto potesse essere diventato debole negli ultimi giorni. Senza fiatare, lasciò che Dean gli prestasse le energie mancanti per completare il gesto.   
Adagiato contro lo schienale del letto, non vi era un singolo muscolo che non gli facesse male.  
Chiuse gli occhi, il suo volto perse colore.

“Ah, cazzo-“

Ruggì con una smorfia di fastidio, mentre Dean sistemava la tazza di brodo su un vassoio e lo posava sul suo grembo.  
  
“Serve una mano?” Chiese senza incontrare il suo sguardo.

“Ce la faccio da solo.”   
  
Dean annuì, non sorpreso dalla risposta ricevuta.  “Fai piano però, okay?” Gli porse il cucchiaio, ne approfittò per dargli una pacca sulla spalla.

Il farinoso fumo del brodo riscaldò le gocce di sudore freddo che facevano capolino sulla sua fronte. La testa prese girare.  “Dio,” Pressò il dorso della mano alle sue labbra, inclinò il capo. “Non credo di riuscire a mangiare.”

“Non devi finirlo tutto, ne basta un po’, avanti.”

Tese il collo all’indietro, chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di controllare la nausea che tornò a mangiargli lo stomaco. Deglutì, scosse piano la testa.  
  
“Devi prendere delle medicine, Sam. Non puoi continuare a digiunare, ti indeboliresti ancora. Coraggio,”

Dean rubò il cucchiaio dalle sue mani, raccolse del brodo dalla superficie più esterna, soffiò su di esso, poi lo avvicinò alle sue labbra.   
  
“Dean.” 

“Un paio di cucchiaiate saranno sufficienti. Apri, o giuro che comincerò a farti l’aeroplanino.”

“Mi stai già facendo l’aeroplanino.” Commentò con atona stanchezza, deglutendo saliva amara.   
  
“Stai scherzando!? Non ti sto facendo l’aeroplanino!” Esclamò fintamente stizzito. “Figlio di puttana! Sam! Davvero ti sei dimenticato dei miei aeroplanini? Erano completi di ogni cosa! Messaggio di benvenuto da parte del comandante, misure d’emergenza con tanto di simulazione delle hostess tra i corridoi, controllo delle cinture di sicurezza, commenti sulla velocità di volo e sulla temperatura esterna. Cazzo, anche le comunicazioni dalla torre di controllo! Per non parlare dei suoni di sottofondo, meglio dei film! Beh, grazie mille, fratellino! E’ bello sapere che di tutti quegli anni di pratica e perfezionamento non ti sia rimasto nulla! A saperlo prima, avrei fatto puntualmente cadere l’aereo prima di arrivare alla tua bocca, così saresti morto di fame!”

Arricciò le labbra per trattenere un sorriso, ma sapeva che questo avrebbe finito per dare a suo fratello una soddisfazione più grande di quanto auspicasse, per cui, si arrese. Sorrise, anzi. Rise. A occhi chiusi e gola silente, Sam lasciò che il suo addome si contraesse sotto le risa soffocate, prima di accettare la prima di una serie di cucchiaiate tra le labbra.

“Deduco tu abbia volutamente rimosso le volte in cui sono stato _io_ a far crollare l’aeroplano, Dean. Precisamente, sui tuoi pantaloni. O sulla tua faccia, in caso di ‘ _sputo-esplosione’_.” Controbatté divertito, tra i colpi di tosse.   
  
“Gne gne gne,” Scimmiottò. “Le ricordo perfettamente, invece. Ma la mia compagnia aerea ha sempre vantato una flotta infinitamente larga, certi incidenti di percorso possono solo renderla più forte.”

Si fermò per asciugare il sudore sempre più copioso dalla sua fronte, gli concesse un paio di minuti per riprendere fiato, prima di continuare. Doveva avere un aspetto davvero orrendo perché Dean potesse cogliere così bene il prezzo con cui stava pagando quel magro, insipido pasto.

Quando, stremato, gli chiese di fermarsi, questo non insistette.  
  
“Stai bene?” Si limitò a domandare, quando la tosse si accanì ancora sul suo petto.

“Mi viene da vomitare.” Disse sfinito, riaprendo gli occhi arrossati.   
Ancora una volta la mano di Dean sulla sua fronte, ancora una volta Dean che piega le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto.

“Okay–” Dean si rialzò. Si avvicinò al comò, recuperò delle scatole e tornò accanto a Sam. “E’ l’ora della punturina, Sammy.” Disse con un ghigno, agitando una delle scatole tra le mani.   
“Queste, in particolare, se non ricordo male, non ti sono mai piaciute molto.”

“Cristo.” Sam la riconobbe: Phenergan da 50mg. Espirò sconfitto, si portò una mano sul volto imbruttito dalla stanchezza.  “Non dirmi che hai avuto il coraggio di farmi una di queste poco fa.”

“E’ stato ieri notte. E sì, ti ho fatto una di queste. Comunque, prego! Non c’è di che!”  
  
Dean si rialzò dal letto, raggiunse nuovamente il comò. Il fatto che sembrasse voler schermare con la propria schiena la preparazione, intensificò la sensazione di fastidio.   
  
“Ecco perché mi fa ancora male il sedere.” Portò istintivamente una mano sulla natica ancora indolenzita, la massaggiò ripescando memorie che la febbre aveva rimescolato a modo suo. In qualche modo, trovò irritante, il ricordo della propria impotenza.  
  
“Pensavo che quella roba fosse illegale dagli anni novanta.”

“Ti assicuro che ieri notte non saresti stato dello stesso parere.” Aspirando le ultime gocce di medicinale dalla fiala rotta, la siringa tra le mani di Dean emise un  piccolo suono, come fischio sottile.  “E credimi, non lo sarai neanche tra dieci minuti, se non ti sbrighi a fartene fare un’altra.”

E in effetti, era già da un po’ che sentiva il brodo cozzare con le pareti del suo stomaco, preannunciando un ritorno non esattamente gradito.  Non aveva molta scelta.  Avesse avuto otto anni, probabilmente avrebbe protestato, protestato e protestato (perché da bambino aveva la capacità di attirare bacilli come un fottuto magnete, e cazzo: erano mai passati tre mesi senza che si beccasse qualcosa? No, che non erano mai passati!) sino a quando la voce grossa di loro padre non avrebbe messo a tacere qualsiasi ribellione, e infine, avesse accettato il proprio destino tra le braccia di Dean, con occhi gonfi e le mani tremanti. Ma i suoi otto anni erano lontani anni luce adesso, insieme a quei tempi in cui la paura di un ago invisibile conficcato in un muscolo era solo _la-paura-di-un-ago-invisibile-conficcato-in-un-muscolo_ , e nient’altro.   
E se la prima fosse stata una cosa tutta da dimostrare (perché diamine – Dean non avrebbe mai smesso di prenderlo in giro, se non fosse stato così). La seconda, stava bene dove stava. Non andava sfiorata, né menzionata.   
  
“Vedi di fare in fretta.”   
  
Lo disse con voce grave e seria, voltandosi di fianco prima che Dean potesse sottolineare il cadaverico pallore apparso sul suo volto.  Non doveva essere stato molto convincente.   
  
“Va bene, va bene.” Rispose distrattamente suo fratello.

Tirò giù i propri pantaloni quando sentì il materasso piegarsi sotto il ginocchio di Dean. Sobbalzò quando le mani di quest’ultimo li abbassarono più di quanto non avesse fatto da solo.   
Il respiro gli morì in gola. Il mancato commento di Dean peggiorò ogni cosa.   
_  
Cazzo._

Le dita andarono a pigiare fastidiosamente sulla natica ancora integra, poi l’ovatta intrisa di Bourbon aprì la strada al resto. Sam si morse un labbro. Anticipare mentalmente la puntura dell’ago fu quanto di più immediato la sua mente riuscì a partorire, ma essa non avvenne, spodestata dall’imprevedibile braccio di Dean che, in un attimo, scivolò intorno al suo petto nudo come se per tutta la sua vita non avesse avuto altro scopo se non quello di scivolare lì, in quel preciso giorno e in quel preciso momento, per il solo gusto di scombussolare ogni cosa.   
Con un unico, fluido movimento e prima di avere il tempo di protestare, Sam si ritrovò con la testa sul grembo di suo fratello, spalmato come un gatto, tra le gambe che questo aveva divaricato per accomodare il suo enorme corpo quanto più possibile.   
  
“Dai, vieni qui...” Non vi era traccia della precedente ironia; forse, il gesto era apparso molto meno casuale di quanto avesse sperato.  “Come se non sapessi quanto tu sia pessimo in queste cose.”

Sam soffiò tra i denti, strinse i pugni. L’ago che Dean con un gesto secco gli conficcò sulla natica contribuì in qualche modo ad offrire una scusa alternativa, ma non vi erano dubbi su quale fosse la ragione per cui suo fratello avesse preso a strofinare le sue braccia, maldestro tentativo di camuffare la spiacevole costrizione a cui lo stava sottoponendo.  
  
“Pensavo quella fase fosse superata da un pezzo, fratellino. Invece sei il solito moccioso.”   
  
Far leva su certe cose era ancora accettabile, in casi come questi. Anzi. Era forse l’unico caso in cui lo era. Perché Sam e Dean non parlavano dell’Inferno. Era un tacito accordo tra i due, quello di non richiamare mai alla memoria dell’altro come le torture avessero cambiato le loro percezioni. In nessun caso.

“Devo forse ricordarti quante volte sono stato o mi sono ridotto a un colabrodo per far fronte a mostri, demoni, angeli e quant’altro?” Grugnì Sam, tentando stoicamente di ignorare il dolore che si espandeva dentro di sé man mano che Dean spingeva lento lo stantuffo.    
  
“Certo, ma le iniezioni di Phenergan sulle chiappe? Tutt’altro livello di terrore per te, fratellino. Da piccolo avresti vomitato di nascosto per giorni, pur di non vedere neppure l’ombra della confezione.” Rise, mentre liberava la natica dall’ago e la massaggiava. “Ma sarà il nostro piccolo segreto, promesso. Ogni tanto è bello avere dei debiti con te. Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare il Dottor Miller per la doppia cortesia.”  
  
“Il Dottor Miller?” Sam strisciò via, sottraendosi all’ulteriore massaggio quasi fosse l’unico atto di ribellione ad egli concesso; guardò il fratello con volto intontito. Poi, l’illuminazione. “Sei andato a rubare a casa del Dottor Miller?!” La tosse non gli permise di esclamarlo con lo sgomento che avrebbe voluto. 

“Lo dici come se fosse la prima volta.”  
  
“Appunto!”

“Cosa diavolo avrei potuto fare in questo buco dimenticato da Dio, Sam?! La strada per Smith Center era ed è tuttora interrotta, a te servivano medicine e quel figlio di puttana di Miller ha appeso alla sua porta uno splendido biglietto dove informa i suoi pazienti di essere in Florida ad arrostire sotto il sole di Miami! Denunciami!”

“Ci denuncerà lui, prima o poi. E non sarà divertente continuare ad averlo come vicino, la sua casa è a meno di cinque miglia da qui.”   
  
“Andiamo, ho solo preso _in prestito_ delle medicine che aveva nel suo studio! Non ho neanche fatto saltare l’allarme. Dubito che quando farà ritorno il suo primo pensiero sarà quello di controllare quante scatole di Phenergan manchino dalla sua dispensa.”

Sam emise un lungo sospiro silente, sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, e non solo per l’effetto del medicinale che defluiva nel suo sangue.  
  
“Gli porteremo una cesta di frutta per Pasqua, vestiti da coniglietti, se dovesse servire.” Aggiunse rimboccandogli le coperte.

E figurando mentalmente l’immagine di suo fratello vestito da coniglio, Sam sorrise.  
  
  


  
  


 

Il seguito fu confuso, fuori dall’ordinario.   
Gli occhi si spalancarono nel vuoto d’improvviso, come qualcuno avesse ficcato un pugno dentro al suo torace e strappato di netto i polmoni. Si accorse solo allora di essersi addormentato, ma impegnata com’era a  pensare ad un modo per riuscire a respirare,  la sua mente non riuscì a ripescarne il ricordo.

Portò istintivamente le mani sul petto, spinse la punta delle dita tra il costato spasmante. L’aria veniva espulsa con dei sibili dolorosi e raschianti, soffiati attraverso la gola oppressa da un affanno che lo soffocava.  
Lo sguardo atterrito di suo fratello venne captato dai suoi occhi sbarrati tra un colpo di tosse e un altro, si sentì sottrarre le mani dal petto con un gesto brusco, impaurito. Il colorito che Dean ritrovò sulle sue unghie dovette impressionarlo più di qualsiasi altra cosa avesse visto nelle ultime ore, perché il modo in cui lo afferrò per le spalle mostrava un’urgenza tutta nuova. Il resto, Sam non fu in grado di raccontarlo. In una matassa di suoni, luci, movimenti sgraziati e percezioni distorte, probabilmente, gli avvenimenti seguenti, sarebbero stati di difficile ricapitolazione anche per una persona sana.   
Oppure, più probabilmente, perse i sensi.

 

-  
  


“Mio fratello sarà molto preoccupato...”

L’infermiera di primo acchito poteva sembrare arcigna, ma in fondo, Sam sapeva che, la sua, era tutta una finta. Mentre i medici lo stabilizzavano, gli era rimasta accanto per tutto il tempo, tranquillizzandolo con le sue grandi mani nere come fosse stato un bambino.  Forse, la sfuriata che Dean le aveva fatto mentre gli ordinava di restare fuori dalla sala emergenze poteva aver inasprito il suo umore, ma si consolò pensando che probabilmente, non sarebbe stato né il primo né l’ultimo parente fuori controllo che si era ritrovata davanti. Così come non era di certo nuova a certe frasi dal doppio significato come quella che aveva appena proferito, si disse mentre respirava aria da dietro la mascherina, e pregava di non dover ulteriormente ripetere la richiesta.

Mentre regolava il deflussore della sua flebo, Angelina May – così diceva il cartellino appuntato alla tasca del suo camice celeste - spostò i riccioli neri dietro le orecchie, finse di non sentire.

“Mi dispiace per il suo comportamento, davvero. Ma non è cattivo. Ha passato intere giornate a prendersi cura di me, immagino la deprivazione di sonno lo abbia fatto andare un po’...fuori di testa.” I colpi di tosse intervallarono la frase come un sottofondo stonato.

“Non sembrate fratelli.”   
  
“No, immagino di no.” Sam sorrise, l’ossigeno gli solleticava un po’ le narici, era fastidioso.

L’infermiera sollevò un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa rassegnata.

“Qualunque cosa siate, non è un mio problema. Saremo pure in un posto dimenticato da Dio, ma questo non gli dà alcun diritto di lasciare a casa le buone maniere. “

E Sam sospirò. Non ebbe neanche voglia di mettersi lì a discutere.

  
“Potrebbe farlo entrare?”

Tagliò corto. Domanda esplicita, questa volta.

La donna lo guardò con finto stupore, poi il suo borbottio si confuse con quello dell’acqua che ribolliva spinta dall’ossigeno; disse qualcosa, ma Sam non la sentì. Il ‘ _per favore’_ che aggiunse sulla fiducia poteva essere suonato patetico, ma fece il suo effetto.  
  
Continuando a brontolare, la donna sfilò via i guanti con i piccoli alberelli di natale dalle mani. Si allontanò  verso la porta con passi pesanti e irritati, riapparve poco dopo con Dean – anzi, fu Dean a riapparire per primo, lei lo seguì solo in seguito, inciampando goffamente sui propri passi, mentre cercava invano di trattenerlo.

“Sammy!–“

 

E Sam sospirò. “Non potresti essere un po’ più gentile?”

Ma Dio, quanto gli piacquero quelle mani sul volto, sulle spalle, sul suo petto.   
  
“E tu non potresti essere un po’ più clemente con le mie coronarie? Ti avevo avvisato, Sam!” Lo ammonì, ma lo sguardo che Sam gli rivolse fu l’abbraccio silente di chi non poteva non aver apprezzato.

“L’orario delle visite comincia alle tre del pomeriggio.” L’infermiera batté ritmicamente il piede contro il linoleum del pavimento e incrociò le braccia al petto.  Non doveva aver gradito molto il fatto che Dean avesse avvicinato una sedia accanto al letto di Sam. “Vi concedo dieci minuti. Poi ti voglio fuori dalle scatole, sono stata chiara?”

Dean inclinò la testa, stirò gli angoli della bocca verso il basso. “Simpatica.” Suggerì, al tonfo della porta che l’infermiera richiuse alle sue spalle.

Sam inalò una grande boccata d’ossigeno dalla mascherina. “Non devono aver apprezzato molto il fatto che tu abbia minacciato di piantare una pallottola in testa al medico di turno, se mi avesse lasciato morire.”  
  
Dean sollevò il sopracciglio, abbassò lo sguardo. Dondolò la testa imbarazzato.  “Ho perso un po’ il controllo, sai com’è: la stanchezza...”

“...e non devono aver apprezzato neanche il fatto di aver fatto venire un elicottero a prelevarmi dicendo loro che avevo un infarto in corso.” Sorrise con un sorriso di complicità.  
  
“Parli così perché non hai visto in che stato ti ho trovato. Eri diventato blu, cazzo! Blu! Cos’avrei dovuto fare!?”  
  
“Pare che io abbia dei focolai di polmonite.” Disse facendo spallucce.  
  
“Di’ la diagnosi per intero, Sam: focolai di polmonite _dovuti a un’influenza mal curata_. Da quanto mi tieni nascosto che stai male?”

Sam arrossì, il monitor cardiaco segnalò un aumento irregolare dei battiti.

“Era solo un’influenza, Dean.” Gesticolò, prima di ricordarsi della flebo sul dorso della mano. “E sarebbe stato il primo Natale che ti–- _ci_ saremmo concessi dopo tanti anni. Pensavo che i farmaci da banco sarebbero bastati. Non avrebbe avuto senso rovinarlo per una simile banalità.”

E invece l’ho rovinato comunque, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Ma non era certo di saper poi reggere la tensione emotiva di quella frase senza apparire patetico, così, si morse l’interno della guancia, spostò lo sguardo altrove.

“Oh beh sì, certo. Perché festeggiare il Natale ha la priorità sui polmoni di mio fratello, ovvio. Ne ho tanti di fratelli, in fondo. Uno più, uno meno.”

“Mi dispiace.” Era sincero. Il più sincero ‘mi dispiace’ che avesse mai rivolto a qualcuno. 

Dean tirò un sospiro, annuì.  “Stai meglio adesso?”

“Sì.”

“Bene.”  Poggiò una mano sulla sua testa in una carezza veloce, “Bene, Sammy.” Si lasciò sfuggire ancora, forse con un po’ troppa enfasi, questa volta. 

“Ti verrò a prendere nel pomeriggio: questi figli di puttana hanno una di quelle macchinette moderne che verificano la validità della copertura sanitaria in tempi rapidi, non credo ci metteranno molto a scoprire che la tua è falsa. Ho una copia della tua terapia, mi procurerò tutto ciò che serve, tranquillo.” Spinse con le ginocchia la sedia, si alzò in piedi.

“Dean?”

Avrebbe voluto dirgli un misto tra grazie e, ancora una volta, scusa, ma era incredibile come lo sguardo di suo fratello potesse mettere a tacere ogni pensiero razionale nel giro di pochi secondi.

“Vai a riposare.”  Proferì infine, ricordando la data segnata dall’infermiera sulla cartella clinica: era il 27 Dicembre: il suo calvario era andato avanti per quasi tre giorni. Tre giorni di cui non ricordava un solo istante di solitudine: Dean era sempre stato lì. Sicuro come un albero secolare, vigile come un soldato in territorio nemico in una guerra contro i suoi malanni.

“Dio, ho un aspetto così orribile?”

“Decisamente. Ed hai anche bisogno di una doccia, al più presto.” Borbottò, con uno strascico di tosse.

Impettito, Dean strinse le mani ai fianchi “Grazie. Molto gentile. Se non fossi un Sasquatch forse potrei anche pensare di occuparmi di te senza sudare sette camicie, ma non ho questa fortuna.”

Sam sorrise, scosse la testa, e cercò di rassicurare l’infermiera che nel frattempo era tornata a gettare fuori Dean, che sollevò le mani in segno di resa ed uscì.

Cullato dalla solitudine, Sam rilassò gli arti, fissò la neve che silente cadeva al di là della finestra soffocando la strada, espirò contro la mascherina, lasciando che la condensa gli inumidisse i contorni della bocca.

Quella stessa sera, aggrappato a suo fratello come un’edera, Sam avrebbe lentamente sceso i trenta gradini delle scale del bunker, ritrovandosi così di fronte ad una tavola imbandita a festa, con tanto di candele, tacchino fumante, e i titoli di inizio di Home Alone 2 nell’antiquato televisore. Sorpreso, e forse anche intenerito, Sam avrebbe chiesto cosa fosse tutto quello pur sapendo la risposta, e Dean avrebbe abbozzato alla meno peggio una scusa banale, bofonchiando che il mondo, in fondo, gli doveva pur sempre un paio di favori, visto il loro contributo all’umanità. Spostare il Natale di due giorni non sarebbe stato certo come chiedere la Luna.   
E allora Sam avrebbe sorriso dicendo qualcosa di poco sensato che fungesse però da balsamo all’orgoglio maschile già fortemente compromesso di suo fratello, e fingendo di necessitare aiuto a sedersi, lo avrebbe stretto a sé più del dovuto, sussurrandogli un _Buon Natale_ che Dean avrebbe finto di non sentire.  
  
Così come avrebbero fatto finta che l’enorme gelato apparso in freezer fosse solo una mera casualità, chiaro.

**Fine.**   
  
  


 

Note dell’autrice:

-          Alla carissima Alessandra, insostituibile compagna di malefatte ai danni di poveri personaggi indifesi. <3

-          Non ha assolutamente senso, lo so. Avevo solo voglia di scrivere un pippone H&C per la persona sopracitata. V__V

-          Grazie per aver letto sin qui! <3

 


End file.
